


Una última vez

by elportalderealidades



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Gay Romance, M/M, Ricsung, Ricsyung - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: [Oneshot]Ante el anuncio de la boda inminente de nuestro carismático líder Eric, una pequeña "despedida"  de la ship que tant@s fans compartimos: el Ricsyung. Para quienes necesiten hacerse un poco a la idea de esto, o quienes se preguntan qué podría pasar entre ambos en esta situación, esta es su historia.





	Una última vez

**Author's Note:**

> La primera historia a la que nos lleva el portal ¡ya está publicada!
> 
> Se trata de un caso especial. Es una historia que, más que evadir, trata de ayudar al lector a hacerse una idea de lo que está por venir: está dirigida a l@s shippers de Ricsyung, nombre por el que se conoce a la pareja formada por Eric y Hyesung, del grupo de K-pop “Shinhwa”. Para los que no lo sepan, Eric confirmó la fecha de su boda con la actriz Na Hye Mi hace unas semanas, por lo que he escrito esta historia, si no como consuelo por la pérdida de las fantasías/esperanzas de las fans, al menos como un modo de aceptar la decisión de nuestro líder (o de intentarlo).
> 
> El portal gira… su flujo nos atrae… ¡Allá vamos!

Hyesung se ajustó el cordel de la pajarita alrededor del cuello y alzó la cabeza para contemplarse en el espejo una vez más. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, pálido y ausente, y le dirigió un amago de sonrisa que apenas consiguió semejar una mueca forzada. Por fin había llegado el día. 

Consultó su reloj de pulsera: las tres de la tarde. Casi no le quedaba tiempo; debía irse ya o llegaría tarde a la ceremonia. 

Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón con una mano y se palpó la parte frontal del traje con la otra, alisándolo inconscientemente. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, tanteó con los dedos sobre el mueble junto a la entrada hasta encontrar un pequeño manojo de llaves, se echó un último vistazo a sí mismo de arriba a abajo y salió por la puerta.

El trayecto hasta la iglesia no era muy largo, pero hacía mucho que Hyesung no la visitaba y casi había olvidado el camino. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante mientras esperaba en un semáforo en rojo y paseó la mirada distraídamente por la calle que se apreciaba a través del cristal de la ventanilla. Era un sábado de julio y la avenida, bastante transitada en días normales, estaba inusualmente solitaria. Hyesung pudo ver algunas personas resguardándose del ardiente sol bajo los toldos de los comercios y en los portales de las casas, pero no se dio cuenta de que él mismo había empezado a sudar; se arregló el pelo, apartándoselo de los ojos mecánicamente, y pisó el acelerador de nuevo cuando el aparato cambió al verde por fin.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó, inquieto y presuroso, a la plaza donde estaba situado el edificio. Buscó con la mirada un buen sitio para aparcar y salió, agradecido, al exterior, sintiendo que una leve corriente de aire aliviaba los efectos de aquel calor insufrible en su cuerpo. Accionó el bloqueo del vehículo con un pequeño mando electrónico y empezó a caminar, a paso ligero, hacia las escaleras que conducían a la iglesia.

La fachada exterior, rodeada por un pequeño patio circular en el que los invitados podían esperar a que se abrieran las puertas, estaba abarrotada de gente. Hyesung escrutó la multitud con discreción. No todos le eran conocidos: los familiares, algunos amigos, viejos compañeros... y grandes grupos de periodistas, cámaras y mujeres jóvenes que, supuso, serían admiradoras de una u otra parte de la pareja. Siguió buscando un poco más, estirando el cuello para ver por encima del gentío, pero las personas que trataba de localizar no estaban ahí.

Estaba pensando que probablemente estarían ya en el interior de la iglesia, quizás en una sala adjunta a la nave principal, cuando, de la nada, un hombre se abrió camino hacia él y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

—¿Qué?... —preguntó, sorprendido, pero enseguida se interrumpió al reconocer, con alivio, a un empleado de su compañía. 

—Los demás ya se encuentran dentro —le explicó este tras un rápido intercambio de saludos, conduciéndolo por un camino lateral que llevaba a una puerta trasera del edificio, oculta por altos arbustos pulcramente podados—. Eres el único que falta, si no me equivoco.

Hyesung le agradeció su ayuda. Luego, cuando estuvieron dentro y el empleado le hubo indicado a dónde dirigirse a continuación, se despidió brevemente de él y guió sus pasos hasta una de las puertas de la sala, situada en un lateral del transepto.

Se detuvo un momento frente a ella y respiró hondo, contemplándola como si, de repente, se hubiera convertido en lo más interesante, y al mismo tiempo en lo más peligroso, del mundo. Finalmente, reunió valor y asió el pomo con decisión.

La estancia al otro lado era pequeña y cuadrada, las paredes blancas cubiertas por cintas y cuadros con pinturas devotas. Los miembros de Shinhwa estaban todos ahí, charlando alegremente, pero se interrumpieron cuando oyeron el chirrido de las bisagras a sus espaldas. Hyesung se encontró con las miradas de sus cinco compañeros clavadas en él, distintas reacciones dibujándose en sus rostros, a cámara lenta, en los breves instantes que tardaron en reconocerlo. Sin embargo, sus propios ojos buscaron inmediatamente, a su pesar, los de uno solo de ellos: los del hombre que, vestido con un impecable traje negro y semblante sereno, se encontraba en el centro del círculo.

Eric le devolvió la mirada y compuso un gesto vago, como un intento de sonrisa. Y ambos permanecieron así, mirándose en silencio, hasta que Minwoo, consultando su reloj de pulsera, carraspeó suavemente y dio una palmada al aire.

—Bueno, no queda nada ya para que empiece. Deberíamos ir cogiendo sitio. —Se dirigió a Hyesung, que se vio obligado a salir de su enfrascamiento para escucharlo—. Menos mal que no has llegado tarde al final. En qué situación habrías puesto al novio... En fin, te esperamos fuera, ¿vale?

Los demás secundaron la afirmación y Hyesung asintió, sin responder. Los miembros pasaron por su lado sin más palabras —Minwoo le sonrió levemente, Dongwan lo miró y asintió como para infundirle ánimos, Andy lo dijo todo con la sola expresión de sus ojos y Junjin, tras darle una palmada afectuosa en la espalda, le oprimió el hombro con suavidad— y se quedó a solas con Eric en la habitación.

Reinó un intenso silencio entre ellos mientras las voces de sus compañeros, amortiguadas por las paredes de piedra, se perdían en la distancia. Ninguno pronunció palabra al principio, como tampoco ninguno despegó la mirada del suelo hasta que Eric, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, cogió aire.

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías —dijo.

Hyesung se limitó a asentir. Esperó unos segundos y levantó el rostro hacia él. El porte de Eric solía provocar, por lo general, un efecto casi intimidante en los demás: tenía ese aire altivo y confiado de los modelos profesionales en la pasarela, rebosante de seguridad y atractivo seductor. En ese momento, en cambio, parecía vulnerable, de pie en medio de la sala con los hombros ligeramente inclinados hacia delante mientras contemplaba, sin ver, la espesa alfombra que cubría el piso.

—Me he retrasado un poco —respondió, aprovechando su aparente abstracción para observarlo con detenimiento—. Bonito traje.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no se hubiera fijado.

—Gracias. Y ¿por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Has tenido algún problema al venir?

—Había mucho tráfico —alegó Hyesung, evasivo—. Pero no tenías que preocuparte por eso, de todos modos. Es tu boda; ¿cómo podría haber faltado un día como hoy?

Había tratado de sonar natural, pero el tono de su voz surgió plano e impersonal, como si no fuera él quien hablaba en realidad. Eric lo notó y se irguió también, buscando su mirada; la suya mostraba, de un instante a otro, un brillo de tristeza.

—Hyesung...

—No. No hace falta que digas nada.

—Sabes que no estás siendo justo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No eres el único que está sufriendo. —Sus ojos se fijaron en él, francos, honestos; dolidos—. ¿Cómo piensas que me siento yo? ¿Crees que esto me parece mejor que a ti?

Hyesung apartó la mirada bruscamente, apretando los puños con frustración. Los pensamientos empezaron a bullir acelerados en su cerebro. ¿De verdad debía hacerle eso ahora? ¿De verdad tenía que decir esas cosas... ahora? Oyó sus pasos cruzar la habitación, acercándose a él.

—Mírame —pidió Eric sin alzar la voz. Él permaneció inmóvil—. Hyesung, por favor. Solo un momento.

Hyesung lo ignoró unos segundos más, todo su cuerpo rígido, en tensión. Finalmente, suspiró y levantó el semblante hacia su compañero. Este lo miraba con intensidad, la aflicción y el cariño tiñendo a partes iguales sus iris negros. Entonces, mientras él se preguntaba qué pretendía, Eric dio un paso más en su dirección, eliminando la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

Hyesung profirió un grito ahogado, cogido por sorpresa. Las lágrimas le ardieron en los bordes de los ojos.

—Eric... ¿por qué? —susurró con voz rota.

Eric apoyó los brazos en su espalda, una mano acariciando su nuca con infinita ternura, la otra sosteniéndolo. Sintió su cabeza negar suavemente contra su hombro.

—No lo sé. Yo solo... lo siento, Hyesungie. Lo siento mucho.

Hyesung dejó escapar una risa queda, sus mejillas húmedas mientras estiraba sus propios brazos para rodear el torso de Eric, aferrándose a él como si estuviera a punto de hundirse en el suelo. Aspiró con nostalgia su aroma —una curiosa mezcla de colonia y champú que, para él, resultaba reconfortante y familiar, tanto que la habría reconocido en cualquier parte—. Abrió y cerró la boca una vez, dos, buscando las palabras.

—Yo... aún te quiero, Eric. No he sido capaz de olvidarte —confesó.

Ya estaba dicho. Le llegó al oído el sonido de una brusca inspiración y, después, de un sollozo contenido, una vibración cálida y cosquilleante que le recorrió el tímpano como una corriente eléctrica. No obstante, la voz de Eric, al responder, pretendía tener un matiz burlón.

—¿Después de todos estos años?

—Después de todos estos años —confirmó—. Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé...

—Por tu culpa, por tu grandísima culpa.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Maldito estúpido…

—Yo también te sigo queriendo, Hyesung.

—Hijo de…

Ahora era Hyesung quien sollozaba en voz alta. Hasta entonces no había intentado contener las lágrimas —sabía por experiencia que hacerlo solo empeoraba las cosas—, pero sí había llorado en silencio, manteniendo a raya los hipidos que en ese instante, abrazado a Eric, no podía seguir reprimiendo más tiempo. Sentía que aquella angustia fría y afilada que había cercado su corazón durante los últimos meses, o los últimos años, lo estrangulaba ahora sin piedad, haciéndole experimentar todo el dolor que había conseguido ignorar de forma impasible hasta el momento. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo: la realidad lo acorralaba por todas partes, hambrienta de su tristeza y su desesperación.

—Espero… que al menos consigas ser feliz —musitó, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su respiración, acelerado e irregular.

Eric volvió a negar, esta vez con más firmeza.

—No puedo prometértelo. Entiende que no puedo… Pero lo intentaré. Y, sobre todo, haré todo lo posible por que podamos volver a estar juntos.

—Eric, sabes que no…

—Lo sé de sobra. Pero ya nadie podrá decir nada si uno de nosotros está casado, ¿verdad? Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo…

Hyesung, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se apartó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, confuso. Los ojos de Eric, enrojecidos y trémulos, le sostuvieron la mirada con un aire casi desafiante.

—Entonces… ¿esa es la razón? ¿Por eso vas a casarte? —inquirió, incrédulo.

Eric abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar; luego la cerró. Suspiró profundamente.

—Es algo más complicado que eso.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir Hyesung. Después permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, meditando—. Pero ¿sabes?..., en realidad, más vale que así sea. Que yo no sea el único porqué, que puedas conseguir algo gratificante con el matrimonio. Porque creo… creo que lo mejor será que, a partir de ahora, vivas tu nueva vida de casado con tu esposa. Y que olvidemos este asunto de una vez por todas.

Eric se tambaleó y retrocedió un poco, como si él lo hubiera empujado. Hyesung, no obstante, contempló su reacción con gesto impenetrable, sin mostrar compasión. Y no manifestó duda alguna, tampoco, cuando percibió el desconsuelo en su rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —susurró él, despacio. Parecía aturdido—. Has dicho que…

—¿Cómo piensas que me siento yo? ¿Crees que esto me parece mejor que a ti? —Eric, a su pesar, esbozó una leve sonrisa, y Hyesung lo imitó, no sin sentir un agudo pinchazo de melancolía en el pecho; eso tampoco había cambiado—. Sabes cómo me siento, Eric. Me conoces mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Choongjae. Pero ahora hemos llegado hasta aquí… y me temo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo siento.

Eric desvió la mirada hacia el suelo una vez más, sumiéndose en un profundo silencio. Frunció levemente el ceño y su mirada se tornó más vaga, más lejana, como si rememorase algo. Entonces asintió muy despacio, al tiempo que su sonrisa, tildada de algo parecido a la ironía, se ensanchaba un poco.

—Tenías razón —susurró por fin, y dejó escapar una risa queda mientras los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo—. Duele que te hagan esto… mucho.

Hyesung lo observó detenidamente, pero su impasibilidad había cedido: su expresión era, ahora, una de infinita tristeza.

—Sí… Y, sin embargo, sé que no podía ser de otra forma. Hiciste bien.

—No hay día en que no me arrepienta de ello.

—Aun así, hiciste bien. No teníamos futuro… nosotros no, así no. —Eric lo miró de nuevo; Hyesung le sonreía a través de las lágrimas—. Pero… me alegra haberte amado, Eric. En serio. Y jamás lo olvidaré… Quería decírtelo, al menos.

Él dio un respingo, sorprendido y, por encima de todo, hondamente conmovido, y pareció querer responder; pero, justo en ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. La voz del cura, proveniente del otro lado, llamaba a Eric para que estuviera preparado: la ceremonia comenzaría en diez minutos.

Hyesung permaneció callado mientras su compañero, tras un instante de aturdimiento, alzaba el tono para contestar que enseguida iría y aprovechó ese breve instante para enjuagarse las lágrimas. No podía permitir que otros invitados notaran que había estado llorando.

Mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de componer un semblante más alegre, vio que Eric se secaba los ojos también, pero que, a diferencia de él, no tenía intención de mudar de expresión. Hyesung forzó un gesto sereno y se acercó a él de nuevo para ajustarle la corbata con delicadeza.

—Más vale que animes esa cara, o a la novia le dará un ataque —aventuró.

Eric asintió vagamente.

—Tienes razón. No tiene por qué haber un tercer corazón roto en la sala —bromeó; o, al menos, a su amigo le pareció que intentaba hacerlo.

Hyesung cogió aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sentía que en ese momento la inclinación de su mente se situaba, en precario equilibrio, justo en el límite entre la resignación y el desespero. Y sabía que debía controlarse o, de lo contrario, liberaría su ansiedad: un tropel de angustia y sentimientos desbocados que arrollaría todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Pero, aunque hacerlo resultaría en cierto modo una liberación, no deseaba que eso ocurriese; no quería hacer la situación aún más difícil de lo que estaba siendo para ambos.

No obstante, y a pesar de la fragilidad de su convicción, no se separó de Eric todavía, sino que inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la suya, buscando su contacto. Eric hizo lo mismo y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Permanecieron así unos segundos, segundos que semejaban horas y recordaban tantas otras ocasiones, de mayor o menor felicidad, en las que habían repetido ese gesto de apoyo, cariño y comprensión mutuos que, como un secreto privado, solo ellos entendían. Después Eric se separó un poco, apenas unos centímetros, y su nariz rozó la de Hyesung.

—¿Una última vez? —preguntó. Su voz era débil y ligeramente más aguda de lo normal.

Hyesung asintió sin una palabra. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y se besaron tiernamente, una breve pero intensa conexión de sus labios que ambos eran conscientes de que no se podría, y no se debería, repetir. Experimentaron nuevamente la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, rauda, con el roce, la presencia palpable del vínculo que los unía, siempre latente sin importar que se encontraran juntos o separados en el espacio. Y aunque en ese momento sintieron que esa «magia» no los abandonaría fácilmente, que en adelante tendrían que aprender a vivir con ella y superarla definitivamente, las lágrimas no hicieron su reaparición; en cambio, cuando se separaron el uno del otro, mirándose con una mezcla de añoranza y casi timidez, se sonrieron de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se apartaron un poco para comprobar mutuamente su aspecto y, ya sin reparo, caminaron hasta la entrada con las manos entrelazadas. Hyesung oprimió la de Eric con fuerza cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, asintiendo ante su mirada insegura, y la soltó delicadamente en el momento en que él accionó el pomo. Apoyó la suya entonces en su espalda para empujarlo con suavidad a través del umbral, ocultando con una sonrisa el vacío que sentía en el corazón, y bebió de la que él le devolvió, de esa última mirada de complicidad, como de un manantial que creyera inagotable.

Eric abandonó la habitación para acudir al encuentro de su destino, y Hyesung, tras esperar unos segundos de pie con la vista anclada en el techo, preguntándose si el Señor escucharía con más atención en su propia casa que en el mundo exterior, fue tras él.


End file.
